1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus including a recording head for recording an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink thereto.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, there has been known an inkjet recording apparatus in which various inks are ejected from a recording head such that characters and graphics (i.e., an image) are recorded on a recording medium, e.g., a paper sheet (hereinafter, abbreviated as “a sheet”), that faces the recording head and in which the sheet is discharged by a sheet-discharge roller from an inside to an outside of the inkjet recording apparatus after the image is recorded on the sheet.
For instance, in an inkjet recording apparatus disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-103278, a gap between the recording head and the sheet is adjustable according to a size of the sheet. In this inkjet recording apparatus, since the gap between the recording head and the sheet is adjustable according to the size of the sheet, the sheet does not contact the recording head in a case in which the sheet is deformed after the image is recorded thereon, thereby making it possible to reduce a risk that a recording surface of the sheet is stained or damaged.
Also, in an inkjet recording apparatus disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-47695, the recording head is controlled to wait for a predetermined time between a forward scanning thereof (i.e., a scanning in one of opposite directions) and a backward scanning thereof (i.e., a scanning in the other of the opposite directions). In this inkjet recording apparatus, since the recording head is controlled to wait for the predetermined time between the forward scanning and the backward scanning, fixing of the ink on the sheet is sufficiently realized, thereby making it possible to reduce the risk in which the recording surface of the sheet is stained.
Also, in an inkjet recording apparatus disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-329413, owing to an arrangement in which fine holes are formed in a surface of the sheet, it is possible to reduce the deformation of the sheet even if recording is performed by ejecting a large volume of the ink.